


Food Fight!

by Michysminions (MichysMinions)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoS season 1, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichysMinions/pseuds/Michysminions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly, fluffy one-shot. FitzSimmons start having a little too much fun while making ice cream sundaes. Really the title says it all. Fitzsimmons. Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight!

Fitz was never the tidiest of people. He had a busy life and an even busier mind. He found it easiest to get work done when his stuff was strewn all over his desk, the various components of multiple projects taking up every bit of workspace. And laundry… well, he just didn’t have time for that. 

This was a constant subject of contention between him and his best friend-partner Jemma Simmons. Jemma liked order, always wanting to know where things were and would get easily aggravated when things were not put away. This led to quite a few arguments consisting of: ‘where is my –insert science stuff –? I left it on the desk right here!’ and ‘If you would have put it back where it belongs you would know.’

Which was why Agent Leopold Fitz stood in silent shock, looking utterly bewildered at his partner, as vanilla ice cream dripped down the side of his face.

“Did you just…? Did you…?” Fitz stammered, looking at Jemma as she bent over in a fit of giggles.

“I’m sorry, Fitz.” She said, barely over to speak without laughing. “I was just trying to get the scoop of ice cream out.” They had decided to make ice cream sundaes, getting out all of the fixings they could find on the Bus. They were able to find vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, as well as a variety of toppings. The vanilla ice cream was brand new and thoroughly frozen, making it hard to scoop out. 

“Sure,” he replied, unconvinced. 

“Honest,” she said, putting her hands up. 

Fitz lifted his hand to grab the dripping ball of ice cream out of his hair. He was about to throw it in the sink, but he changed his mind mid throw, instead flinging the melting ball at Jemma, hitting her square in the face. 

“Hey!” She said indignity. “What was that for?”

“It was an accident, honest,” Fitz replied, putting his hands up the exact way Jemma had. He was having a very hard time keeping a straight face, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. 

Jemma reached for the bottle of cherries and flicked one at Fitz, splashing cherry juice everywhere in the process. “Sorry, what can you say, accident.

It wasn’t an accident. It was war!

Fitz grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup off of the counter, holding it in front of him. He gave the bottle a squeeze, sending a stream of chocolate syrup onto Jemma’s cardigan. 

“Fitz!”

“That wasn’t an accident!” He said brightly, still holding the bottle in front of him like a water gun. “I’m armed and dangerous.”

“Two can play this game,” she replied as she grabbed the can of whipped cream, sending whipped cream flying in Fitz’s direction. 

They chased each other around the small kitchen, whipped cream and chocolate syrup flying in all directions. Every once and awhile they would stop to grab handfuls of nuts and sprinkles and lob them at each other. They laughed and screamed in fits of giggles, forgetting that they were supposed to be professionals – SHIELD agents on one of the most exclusive teams. For now they were kids, delighting in the company of their best friend.

Fitz moved to the other side of the table, giving Jemma a look of mock challenge. “You can’t catch me!” He mocked, skidding around the room.

Jemma had a determined look on her face as she took off after her best friend. “Wanna bet?”

Jemma ran over to where he was, but in the process she slipped in some of the chocolate syrup that was now on the floor of the kitchen. Immediately she knew she was going down. She reached out her hand and grabbed onto Fitz’s sweater, trying to break her fall. However, instead all she did was cause him to lose his balance too, sending both of them into a messy heap on the floor. 

Jemma’s stomach hurt from laughing as she slid around in the chocolate syrup/whipped cream blend that had been made on the once clean floor. “Are you okay, Fitz?” 

Fitz didn’t answer, but instead body blocked her from getting up and grabbed both of the ice cream toppings. “Surrender?”

“Never!” she said, her voice high and girlish as it rained whipped cream and chocolate syrup. She waved her arms, trying to stop Fitz, but too busy laughing to do much of anything. 

“Um….”

Both scientists suddenly stopped what they were doing and moved to look around the table. Their hair and clothes were both a total mess as they saw Skye standing on the other side of the table with a bemused look on her face. 

“I guess I should just be glad you guys are clothed,” she said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Jemma looked over at Fitz and he knew exactly what was going on through her head. Get her! Fitz grabbed the whipped cream, handing the syrup to Jemma, as they slipped and slid off the floor and towards Skye. 

Skye grabbed the unused can of whipped cream off the table, but by the time she could get it opened she was already covered in desert toppings. She joined in on the fun, trying to fend off her attackers with her own whipped cream. 

“What is going on in here?”

The three younger members of Coulson’s team turned to see Agent Ward, looking unimpressed at the mess that had been made in the usually spotless kitchen. 

“Food fight,” Skye stated matter-of-factly.

“I can see that,” Ward said, not amused. “Clean it up.”

“Oh come on Ward. Have a little fun.” She squirted some of the whipped cream in his direction, getting it on his face. “You might find you like it.”

“Clean it up,” he repeated, giving his best stern SHIELD expression. 

Skye moved in close to him, swiping some of the whipped cream off his face and licking it off her finger. “Spoil sport,” she grumped. 

“Now,” he said, ignoring Skye and grabbing a napkin to wipe the rest of the whipped cream off his face. 

Properly admonished, Fitz and Simmons got up and began cleaning up the mess that they had created. Skye on the other hand still had the can of whipped cream in her hand. She shook it and gave Ward her best menacing look. “I’ll be coming for you Ward.” But she didn’t use the whip cream again. 

Ward just shook his head and rolled his eyes, walking back out of the kitchen. None of the others saw the small smile on his face.


End file.
